Love Gone Wrong
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Juvia and Mirajane use a love potion get Gray to fall in love with Juvia, but when the potion is taken by all the guild members, everyone is falling in love with the wrong person.


**Hello! Thanks for checking out my story! This is dedicated to my friends Rage and Taylr who found my account due to my negligence. If you guys are reading this, thanks but you suck, stop it now. This was kinda inspired by episode 50, but more lovey. The cover art is by astrayeah on deviantart. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had no idea things would end up like this. All Juvia wanted was for Gray to fall madly in love with her. When Mirajane had found out she was more than willing to help. The plan seemed perfect, and then all hell broke loose.

_Earlier That Day_

Juvia could feel her heart pumping in her ears. In a matter of minutes Gray-sama would be hers. Mirajane looked across the bar counter at the rain woman sweating profusely, a large, red vile pressed firmly against her chest in a white knuckled grip.

"Juvia, don't worry! With that potion you have, he's guaranteed to fall in love with you." Mirajane comforted, placing a gentle hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia is worried. What if Gray-sama doesn't drink it?" she asked, eyes filled with worry.

"He will, I how hot it is today I'm sure everyone is dying for a drink. I have one all ready for him, just pour a little in and_ poof! _Gray will be all yours." she explained, pushing forward the glass meant for Gray. Juvia sat for a moment, looking at the drink before pouring a little bit of the potion in. She screwed the cap back on and set it on the counter before standing up and grabbing the glass.

"Okay. Juvia is ready." she told the giddy mage behind the counter as she made her way to her beloved. Mirajane sat back and stared intently at the scene in front of her. Matchmaking was her specialty and she couldn't resist the temptation to watch. She saw Juvia set down the glass and sit next to Gray before being interrupted.

"Yo Mira, is this the syrup shit for the snow cones?" Cana asked grabbing the red vile.

"Yeah, go ahead." Mirajane responded. She was so focused on the unfolding love about to take place that she didn't even pay attention to what Cana grabbed.

"Thanks." Cana said before heading to the snow cone machine the guild had gotten as a present. They only pulled it out when the weather was especially aggravating and today was a perfect case.

"Come on Cana!"

"Yeah, hurry up! We're dyin' here!"

"That better not be your booze you're pouring on there." Cana waived her hand flippantly at the line of complaining mages awaiting their temporary relief from the heat.

"How did I get stuck doing this?" she sighed as she drizzled the potion on the fresh snow cone and handed it to the first unsuspecting patron. Within minutes almost everyone at the guild had swallowed the potion. Everything appeared to be normal until an angry scream from Gray echoed through the entire Guild Hall.

"Get away from her right now." Gray demanded, pointing at the unsuspecting blue cat in the corner. Mirajane followed his finger to see Happy and Carla sitting and talking. Happy looked up and was greeted with a half naked Gray looming over him.

"What's up Gr-" he started

"I want you to get it through your thick skull that she is mine and mine alone." Mirajane looked over at Juvia who looked love stuck at the unneeded possessiveness Gray was displaying.

"But Gray, I never did anything to Ju-" he stopped mid-sentence when Gray lifted up Carla and held her against his chest, pressing his face into the fur of her head.

"It's okay baby, you're with me now." He cooed into her fur. The sound of jaws hitting the floor echoed around the guild.

_"He must've looked at the wrong person!"_ Mira screamed to herself.

_"I'll just give Juvia the vile and she can just do it again."_ she reassured herself, reaching towards the vile. Her hand was met with air and she violently turned and saw the vile was missing.

"Oh my god." she whispered under her breath. She leaned on the counter for support as she tried to remember what she did with it.

"Hey Mira, you don't look too good. The heat must be getting to you, here have a bit of my snow cone to cool down." she heard a kind voice offer.

"No, thanks though." she replied, still in deep thought as she looked up.

"Suit yourself." Lucy said, Mirajane looked up just in time to see Lucy take a big bite of the cherry red snow cone.

_"Yo Mira, Is the syrup shit for the snow cones?" _ The realization hit her like a train. _Cana used the love potion._

"Lucy don't eat that!" Mira screamed, but it was too late, the blonde mage had swallowed a large chunk of the red ice. Mirajane took a quick glance around the guild and saw nearly everyone with a red cone in their hands, she started to climb on top of the counter to warn everyone when she felt a firm hand clasp around her bicep.

"Hey, did I ever tell you I collect all your centerfold spreads?" Lucy whispered in her ear. Mirajane looked over in horror to see Lucy staring at her through a half lidded gaze. _She was looking at me when she ate it._ She quickly looked around to see who else had been affected and was met with startling results.

"Hey, we worked really good together back when we were in Phanotm Lord, I betcha that's not the only thing we'd be good at together." Gajeel stated standing in front of the devastated Juvia.

"Juvia could never betray Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled sadly, staring at Gray hugging a very confused Carla.

"Baby, iron is _harder _than ice." he slurred, leaning down in front of her with a cat like grin. Making Juvia blush a furious red. She heard a soft crying and turned around to see Jet and Droy standing there with tear filled glares directed at her.

"I love Gajeel way more than she could." Jet spat.

"In your dreams, Gajeel would choose me before you any day" Droy shouted. Juvia was seriously confused. _Juvia thought those two were in love with Levy, and what is wrong with Gajeel. _She turned away from the mess she was in, stood up and made her way towards Mirajane to ask for help. She stopped half way there when she saw Mirajane trying to dodge someone's kiss attempts. _Who is that?_ Juvia took a few steps closer to get a better look and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it was Lucy. _What is going on?_

"I've always loved a man with muscles." Cana said as she felt up the man in front of her.

"You drink like a true man!" Elfman shouted back at her with a blush on his cheeks.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at." she cooed, taking another step towards him while running a hand down his chest. Freed, who had decilned getting a show cone, turned to his fellow Thunder Legion members while keeping an eye on the events unfolding around them.

"Why is everyone acting so strange? Hey Ever, Cana's making a move on your boyfriend." he chuckled as he shifted to face her, only to be met with a lusty glare.

"No she's not, you look fine to me." she smirked, moving closer to him so they were sitting right next to each other.

"I-uh-Wha?" Freed started before being interrupted by Bickslow.

"Will you two go make out somewhere else, you're blocking my view." he grumbled, straining his neck to look around them.

"Who are you looking at, Bickslow?" he asked trying to ignore Evergreen pressing herself against him.

"Who do you think?" Bickslow replied as if it was obvious. Freed turned around and saw Bisca sitting at a table polishing her gun.

"Um, I'm sorry Bickslow, but I'm pretty sure Alzack would not appreciate you leering like that." Freed said, confused about his friends sudden interest.

"I would do anything for her love!" Bickslow declared, standing up. The sudden outburst caused Lucy to stop harassing Mirajane, giving the take over mahe enough time to quickly slip out of her grasp and run away.

"Mirajane! What is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Juvia asked as Mirajane approached her.

"Cana accidentally mixed up the syrup for the snow cones with the love potion so everyone who had one is now in love with whoever they were looking at when they ate it." Mira said exasperatedly.

"Oh, that explains why Jet and Droy are in love with Gajeel, they were probably glaring at him when they at it!" Juvia exclaimed, making the connection.

"They're what!?" Mira screamed looking around the room to find Droy and Jet who were making googly eyes at Gajeel's back as he reclined in his seat, eyes trained on Juvia.

"That's not even the worst of it. Look at Elfman and Evergreen." Juvia instructed in a hard whisper. Mirajane turned her head, expecting to see the two entangled in each others arms, only to see Elfman being fondled by Cana and Evergreen straddling an extremely embarrassed Freed.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

"Requip, Seduction Armour!" they whipped their heads around just in time to see a now nearly-naked Erza standing in front of a very happy Laxus.

"That one is definitely my favorite." he said reaching out to touch what little lacy material was in front of him.

"Stop it right now!" Mirajane commanded stepping in between the two.

"Mira, what's up?" Laxus asked barely taking actual notice of her.

"Erza! Put on real clothes right now!" Laxus stop trying to touch her!" she shouted slapping his hand away.

"Mira I can do whate-" Erza halted her argument when she saw the death glare Mirajane was giving her. She requipped back into her normal outfit and was dragged away to a separate corner. Juvia sat back and watched Mirajane work when she felt a tiny tug on her sleeve. When she turned she was met with a tearful Happy floating sadly in mid air next to her.

"Juvia. You have to help me." he whimpered out.

"What do you need Juvia's help with Happy?" she asked quietly petting Happy's dejected head.

"Can you get your boyfriend away from Carla?" Happy asked full knowing the effect the word _boyfriend _would have on the blue haired girl.

"B-Boyfriend?" Juvia stuttered out, overjoyed by the cat's words.

"Yeah I can totally tell you loooove him." Happy said with his trademark phrase.

"I-"

"Wait! Natsu can help us!" Happy said locating his partner.

"Natsu come over-What're you doing?" Happy stopped, trying to figure out what Natsu was doing. Natsu had sauntered over to where Levy had been sitting and took a seat right next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey Levy, I heard you like to read, I like to read restaurant menus, we have so much in common." Natsu spoke with confidence.

"That's the best you could come up with?!" Mirajane, Juvia and Happy exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm a little busy right now." Levy sighed in a trance.

"Who is her victim?" Happy asked. The trio followed her line of sight and stopped at Gildarts who was leaning on the counter fixing his arm.

"That's gross!" They all screamed.

"Mira, how do we fix this? It's getting really creepy." Juvia asked.

"This is all wrong! These are not the couples I am trying to get together!" Mirajane cried

"Get away from me this instant you pervert!" Carla screamed. They turned around and saw Gray attempting to kiss Carla.

"No! My love!" Juvia screamed. In a fit of panic she used her water magic to shoot a quick stream of water at Gray, much to Carla's displeasure.

"I had to do it! I couldn't let that happen!" Juvia explained, looking at the soaked Gray.

"What's going on? Why am I soaking wet?" Gray asked confused.

"Put me down." Carla seethed.

"Hey, sorry. I don't know what happened." Gray explained.

"Juvia, you did it!" Mirajane squealed.

"How did spraying him with water affect the spell when they ate it?" Happy asked confused.

"I have no idea, maybe the time just went out, but just do it to everyone! Start with Laxus!" Mirajane demanded hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked.

"Yes." Mirajane dead panned.

"Okay.." Juvia said. She turned towards Laxus and let out a burst of water.

"What the hell!?" Laxus shouted standing up.

"Laxus! Are you back?" Mirajane asked

"Wha-?"

"Are you attracted to Erza?" Mirajane demanded. Laxus looked around embarrassed and leaned in closer to Mirajane.

"You know you're my girl, Mira." he said with a blush. His confession earned him a beaming smile and a bear hug. Juvia smiled and made her way around the guild spraying people. She reached Natsu and Levy and sent a burst their way. They looked around confused for a second before Natsu turned towards her, with his arm still wrapped around her.

"Hey Levy, did you need something?" He asked dumbly.

"Uhm, shouldn't I be asking you that?" motioning to his arm. Juvia walked forward and before Gajeel could make another comment about her she splashed him.

"What the fu-Hey Salamander!? What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel shouted standing up. Next was Jet and Droy.

"Damn it, first Gajeel and now Natsu?" Droy said looking at Levy.

"Maybe we should become Dragon Slayers." Jet joked. She sprayed Erza, Bickslow, and a few others back before she made a mistake. When she got to Evergreen, who was kissing the neck of the now crying free, she sprayed her but Evergreen just froze in place.

"E-Ever?" Freed timidly choked out as he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. Juvia followed Evergreen's line of vision and saw Cana flirtatiously tracing Elfman's guildmark with her finger. _Juvia should've changed them back first. Evergreen is so pissed. _As soon as the thought left her head, Evergreen pounced up and landed in front of the duo and in a swift movement, Cana had been turned to stone. Elfman sat there confused for a moment before the spell apparently wore off._  
_

"Hey Ever, what's going on?" He asked. He was greeted by a fan slap to the side of the head so hard he was knocked unconcious.

"Did she not even notice she was being ten times worse?" Freed sighed.

"Good job Juvia, Everyone's back to normal." Mirajane said with relief and she came up besides Juvia.

"Yes, but Gray-sama still doesn't love Juvia." she cried

"We'll get him next time!" Mira said confidently

"Hey look snow cones!" The newly returned Wendy cheered.

"NO"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I don't know how happy I am with it but I would love to hear your guys' feedback. PLEASE REVIEW! :D Feel free to tell me any suggestions you guys have! Love You! -Nicole**


End file.
